Rehearsing I like you!
by NaluAngel
Summary: Lucy needs help saying her feelings out loud, and Natsu helps her practice. Will this turn into something more than practice?


To tell him that when I'm around him, I lose all my senses... would just be to embarrassing.

"Natsu... I've liked you for a long time, so please go out with me!" I bowed politely at him.

"Hmmm... Good practice Luce, but that is a really sudden one. Maybe if you calm down a bit."

"How the heck am I supposed to stay calm! It's a love confession!" I looked at Natsu and I could feel my cheeks burning. "Ugh. I don't think I can do this tomorrow..."

"It'll be fine Luce. You confess to this dude, he'll most likely say yes-"

"What do you mean 'most likely'?!" My fist clenched for a second then relaxed. This guy sure knows how to make a girl angry.

"I'm just kidding Luce!" Natsu put his hands up in defense. "Anyway I'll be cheering you on!" His hands fell to his side. He tilted his head and smiled at me. "So do a good job tomorrow!" _BUMP! BUMP! _How loud is that sound? Can he hear it?

My eyes scanned Natsu for a second. Then I let out the biggest smile I could get."I'll do my best!"

* * *

"Hey let's stop at a store on the way home."

"Alright." I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "What do you need to get?"

"Some fish for Happy and something spicy for dinner."

"The usual. Well hurry up! The store won't stay open forever!" I stuck my tongue out at Natsu than ran.

"Hey no fair!"

"Your faster so it totally is!" My feet pounded the pavement as I tried to keep my lead on him.

"Is it me or are you getting slower?" He appeared right behind me, jogging. A yawn escaped his mouth as he looked at me.

"Geez, Natsu!" I stopped and jumped on his back. "Humph. Now you have to carry me to the store."

"But you're heavy!"

"Stop whining." His black converse shoes skidded across the pavement as he walked. Arms wrapped tightly around my legs, while mine wrapped around his neck. The air was warm and filled with the smell of Sakura petals. Such a sweet scent. Pink petals swirled through the air. As we got closer to the store, I could feel his grasp loosen. My seemed to refuse to want to unlatch from around his beck, but I eventually freed them.

He gently put me down as we walked the last couple feet to the store. We got the things Natsu needed and left. As we walked I glanced at him. The spring breeze was blowing his hair and he had a gentle smile on his face, as if he was having a good memory. "What are you thinking about?" The skin from his cheeks to his ears truned bright red.

"N-nothing..." He mumbled. A laugh tumbled from my lips. This made him turn darker. "Well I have to go home, Bye Natsu!" I smiled at him and waved. My feet switched directions started to go towards my apartment.

"Bye, Luce!" Hearing his voice, I unconsciously smiled.

* * *

At home a I practiced in the mirrior. "Hey, I've liked you for some time now... No that's not it. C'mon on Lucy. You can do this. You've practiced like million times already. I'm just telling the person I like how I feel... Ugh I can't do this!"

Hands cupped water and rinsed my face. Nerves are just getting in the way. That's all. Tomorrow I'll figure out the answer so no need to worry about it today. I brushed my hair after I took a shower. The water rinsed away part of my worry. Pulling up my tank top strap I sat down and read "Romeo & Juliet". My eyelids grew heavy, but I kept reading. Soon I was fast asleep dreaming about how things would go tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm blaring at me. "I'm gonna be late!" The book fell from my lap. I ran quickly to my closet, throwing on my uniform while putting toast in. Pulling up my stocking while I checked today's weather. Another sunny day. Shoving my toast in my mouth i grabbed my bag and was about to head out the door, with my messy tangled locks. I'll fix at school. Running as fast as I could to get to school. My hair blew past me as a ran into the building. I was painting by the time I made it to the girl's bathroom.

"Ugh... This will take a while." Brushing out the tangles was painful. My mind began to wonder as I thought about my confession. The tangles were gone in a couple of minuets. I quickly applied make-up so I didn't look like I just woke up.

I exited the bathroom feeling better than when I entered. I had five minutes to make it to class. Quickly jogging through the hallways, I got there in time. As I went through my final class I spied Natsu smiling at me, giving me the thumbs up sign. I blushed as I thought at what I was going to attempt today.

As soon as class was finished, I ran up to Natsu blushing even more than before. Other students were exiting. I saw Levy wink at me, making my blush spread. "Umm... Natsu I-"

"I'm cheering you on Luce!" He smiled at me. The first thing I saw when we met...

"Natsu... I really like you! I have for a long time. I swear I'm telling the truth! I rehearsed with you so I could get used to it, and I'm not. All I know is I really like you." My gaze went up as I looked at him feeling the blood rush in me.

His face was red but he was smiling. "I really like you too." His grin was wide and kind. I could feel tears well up and I smiled. He reached for my hand. I reached for his and squeezed as we walked out of the school hand in hand.

* * *

_A.N. I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL!_

_So I got the idea for this story from a song called Confession Rehearsal. What did you guys think? I had lots of fun writing it. Anyway thanks for reading! See you guys later_

_~Angel-san ^w^_


End file.
